staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Lutego 2018
TVP 1 06:10 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (377); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Pełnosprawni - odc. 239 - JM; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Ziarno - Piękna Pani; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Sekrety mnichów - Samodzielność; rozmowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Sonda 2 - (73) - Próżnia; program popularnonaukowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 58 Kołobrzeg; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Na imię miał Franciszek - odc. 4/4 (Sein Name war Franziskus, teil 2) - txt. str. 777; film biograficzny kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Halo, tu Pjongczang - odc. 2; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Halo, tu Pjongczang - odc. 3; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2018); STEREO, 16:9 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 IO Pjongczang 2018 - studio; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 IO Pjongczang 2018 - narciarstwo dowolne - muldy K - Finał (narciarstwo dowolne - muldy K - Finał); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 IO Pjongczang 2018 - narciarstwo dowolne - muldy K - Finał, saneczkarstwo 4 ślizg (narciarstwo dowolne - muldy K - Finał); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:05 IO Pjongczang 2018 - narciarstwo dowolne - muldy K - Finał, saneczkarstwo 4 ślizg (narciarstwo dowolne - muldy K - Finał); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:35 IO Pjongczang 2018 - studio; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Poldark - Wichry losu - seria II, odc. 7 (Poldark II, ep. 7) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Halo, tu Pjongczang - odc. 4; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 16:40 IO Pjongczang 2018 - skrót wydarzeń; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3749; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 IO Pjongczang 2018 - Olimpijski Dzień; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Blondynka - odc. 73 (seria VI, odc. 8) Koniec świata jest co dzień - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Zakochana Jedynka - Dlaczego porwałam swojego szefa (Warum ich meinen Boss entführte? (Why I Kidnapped My Boss)) 88'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); reż.:Peter Gersina; wyk.:Julia Hartmann, Stephan Luca, Matthias Komm, Luc Feit; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Droga do zapomnienia (The Railway Man) 111'; dramat kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2013); reż.:Jonathan Teplitzky; wyk.:Colin Firth, Nicole Kidman, Stellan Skarsgaard, Jeremy Irvine, Hiroyuki Sanada; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Na imię miał Franciszek -odc. 4/4 (Sein Name war Franziskus, teil 2) - txt. str. 777; film biograficzny kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 IO Pjongczang 2018 - studio; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:10 IO Pjongczang 2018 - narty alpejskie - Gigant K - 1 przejazd (narciarstwo alpejskie - Gigant K); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:55 IO Pjongczang 2018 - studio; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 04:20 IO Pjongczang 2018 - łyżwiarstwo figurowe - TEAM EVENT (łyżwiarstwo figurowe - TEAM EVENT); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:10 IO Pjongczang 2018 - studio; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:40 IO Pjongczang 2018 - narty alpejskie - Gigant K - 2 przejazd (narciarstwo alpejskie - Gigant K); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:55 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - Grzechy na widoku - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 IO Pjongczang 2018 - studio; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:06 IO Pjongczang 2018 - snowboard - slopestyle K - eliminacje (snowboard - slopestyle K - eliminacje); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:35 IO Pjongczang 2018 - studio; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 IO Pjongczang 2018 - biegi narciarskie skiathlon M 15km/15km, snowboard - slopestyle K - eliminacje, łyżwiarstwo szybkie 5000M (biegi narciarskie skiathlon M 15km/15km); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 IO Pjongczang 2018 - łyżwiarstwo szybkie 5000 M pary 1-6 (łyżwiarstwo szybkie 5000 M); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:55 IO Pjongczang 2018 - studio; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 IO Pjongczang 2018 - łyżwiarstwo szybkie 5000 M pary 7-12 (łyżwiarstwo szybkie 5000 M); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 IO Pjongczang 2018 - studio; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:20 IO Pjongczang 2018 - hokej K FIN-USA ( 3 tercja) (hokej K); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:05 IO Pjongczang 2018 - studio; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 IO Pjongczang 2018 - saneczkarstwo M ślizg 3 (saneczkarstwo M); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 IO Pjongczang 2018 - biathlon sprint M 10km, saneczkarstwo ślizg 3 (biathlon sprint M 10km); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:45 IO Pjongczang 2018 - studio; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2434; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Koło fortuny - odc. 141 ed. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 694 Żeby nie bolało - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 The Voice Kids - Bitwa (12); widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Na sygnale - odc. 175 "Terrorysta" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 223 "W mieszczańskich okowach" sezon 11 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Pamięć absolutna (Total Recall) 108'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Paul Verhoeven; wyk.:Arnold Schwarzenegger, Sharon Stone, Ronny Cox, Michael Ironside; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Kino bez granic - Sierpień w hrabstwie Osage (August: Osage County) 115'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2013); reż.:John Wells; wyk.:Meryl Streep, Julia Roberts, Juliette Lewis, Julianne Nicholson, Chris Cooper, Ewan McGregor, Dermot Mulroney; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 IO Pjongczang 2018 - studio; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:55 IO Pjongczang 2018 - snowboard - slopestyle K - Finał (snowboard - slopestyle K - Finał); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:45 IO Pjongczang 2018 - studio; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:55 Koło fortuny - odc. 57 ed. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 07:00 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 65 Nowy Żmigród i Chyrowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Ponowna wizyta w Beskidzie Niskim na tereny historycznej Żmigrodczyzny na Podkarpaciu. Odwiedzimy jedno z najstarszych miejsc kultu religijnego w naszym kraju. Dowiemy się, gdzie znajduje się jeden z najszerszych stoków narciarskich w Polsce! 07:15 Stuła; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 186 - Makaron zapiekany z twarogiem i rodzynkami, tort naleśnikowy; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Rolnik szuka żony seria IV - odc. 11; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Pogoda - 11.02 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - Uroczysta Msza św. z katedry Opolskiej; transmisja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:15 Jak to działa - odc. 126 Śmigłowiec; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Pod Tatrami - 12 h Slalom Maraton; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:05 Diagnoza zdrowia - 6/10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Pogoda - 11.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 13:35 Polska z Miodkiem - (49) Stargard, Nowogard, Białogard; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Bitwa pod Waliłami kolejne natarcie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Zima w Regionach - Puławy - Kiczera; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 14:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Zima w Regionach - Puławy - Kiczera; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 15:20 Sto na 100 odc. 2; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Zima w Regionach - Puławy - Kiczera; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 15:45 Pod Tatrami - 12 h Slalom Maraton; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Polska z Miodkiem - (49) Stargard, Nowogard, Białogard; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Piłka ręczna KS Azoty Puławy - Wacker Thun; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:40 Piłka ręczna KS Azoty Puławy - Wacker Thun; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:50 Piłka ręczna KS Azoty Puławy - Wacker Thun; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:35 Piłka ręczna KS Azoty Puławy - Wacker Thun; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:50 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Pogoda - 11.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 IO Pjongczang 2018 - narciarstwo alpejskie - zjazd M (narciarstwo alpejskie - zjazd M); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9 00:40 Listy do PRL - u - Telewizory i nieświeża pasztetowa; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 186 - Makaron zapiekany z twarogiem i rodzynkami, tort naleśnikowy; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Tajemnica trzynastego wagonu (The Secret of Coatch 13); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Bitwa pod Waliłami kolejne natarcie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 ...jeden dzień w Гродек - osadzie widmo; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Haiti. Cudownie ocalona (Miracle Baby of Haityi/ Haiti Surgery Baby Earthquake); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Jak to działa - odc. 126 Śmigłowiec; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 07:00 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 65 Nowy Żmigród i Chyrowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Ponowna wizyta w Beskidzie Niskim na tereny historycznej Żmigrodczyzny na Podkarpaciu. Odwiedzimy jedno z najstarszych miejsc kultu religijnego w naszym kraju. Dowiemy się, gdzie znajduje się jeden z najszerszych stoków narciarskich w Polsce! 07:15 Stuła; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 186 - Makaron zapiekany z twarogiem i rodzynkami, tort naleśnikowy; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Rolnik szuka żony seria IV - odc. 11; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Pogoda - 11.02 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:55 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - Uroczysta Msza św. z katedry Opolskiej; transmisja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 10:01 Działo się w Krakowie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Pod Tatrami - 12 h Slalom Maraton; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:14 Reporter - odc. 29 Wykluczeni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Wykluczeni. Chorzy, ubodzy, ale nie tylko. Program pokazuje, że można wrócić do życia po odbyciu kary więzienia, a nawet nauczyć się żyć, nie znając przez lata miłości. 10:28 Moja szkoła, moja przyszłość odc. 3 Łódź; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:39 Magazyn Medyczny - Sport przeciw uzależnieniom; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; W połowie stycznia w Krakowie odbyła się ogólnopolska konferencja na temat profilaktyki uzależnień wśród dzieci i młodzieży poprzez sport i edukację. W konferencji wzięli udział eksperci w dziedzinie psychologii, uzależnień od narkotyków (dopalacze) i alkoholu, internetu (także i problem przemocy w sieci), wykorzystywań seksualnych. Obecni byli również psychiatrzy, specjaliści z zakresu psychiatrii dzieci i młodzieży. 10:53 Romska Akademia Mediów - odc. 11 Janusz Kamiński; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:06 Kwartet - Skarbiec krakowski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Thesaurus Cracoviensis Centrum Interpretacji Artefaktów to właśnie w tym miejscu Muzeum Historyczne Miasta Krakowa przechowuje wszystko to, co na co dzień dla zwiedzających jest niewidoczne. Ta ogromna, bo licząca prawie 3 tysiące metrów kwadratowych, powierzchnia magazynowa to prawdziwy raj dla historyków sztuki i osób zainteresowanych dziejami Krakowa. 11:15 Jak to działa - odc. 126 Śmigłowiec; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Pod Tatrami - 12 h Slalom Maraton; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:05 Diagnoza zdrowia - 6/10; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Pogoda - 11.02 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 13:35 Polska z Miodkiem - (49) Stargard, Nowogard, Białogard; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Bitwa pod Waliłami kolejne natarcie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Zima w Regionach - Puławy - Kiczera; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 14:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Zima w Regionach - Puławy - Kiczera; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 15:20 Sto na 100 odc. 2; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Zima w Regionach - Puławy - Kiczera; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 15:45 Pod Tatrami - 12 h Slalom Maraton; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Polska z Miodkiem - (49) Stargard, Nowogard, Białogard; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Piłka ręczna KS Azoty Puławy - Wacker Thun; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:40 Piłka ręczna KS Azoty Puławy - Wacker Thun; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:50 Piłka ręczna KS Azoty Puławy - Wacker Thun; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:35 Piłka ręczna KS Azoty Puławy - Wacker Thun; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:51 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:53 Raport pogodowy 2018; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Bez przedawnienia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Reportaż w syntetycznej formie, na kilku bardzo różnych przypadkach pokaże, w jaki sposób prowadzone są prace pionu śledczego IPN. Jako przykłady, przedstawione zostaną dwie sprawy: IPN Kraków. Śledztwo oświęcimskie, IPN Katowice. Śledztwo w sprawie wymordowania Oddziału Bartka. 18:30 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:52 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:56 Bliżej polityki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:15 Wolę dokument - odc. 32 Archiwum istnień; dyskusja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:18 Archiwum istnień; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Kryptonim MUZEUM - Szlak Amii Krajowej - odc. 14 Skrytka Bieżanowska; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Urok życia - Mieczysław Święcicki; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; kreowany reportaż o "Księciu Nastroju" 20:54 ZDROWA RODZINA DZIEŃ ZACZYNA - odc. 1 Zdrowe żywienie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Odwiedzamy rodzinę państwa Osieckich mieszkającą na krakowskim Salwatorze. Mama mistrzyni świata w skialpiniźmie, tata doktor historii. Troje dzieci Marysia, Ignacy, Heniu. Rodzina prezentuje swój jadłospis - zgodny z profilaktyką zdrowotną. Ich sposób żywienia komentuje dietetyczka Anna Jasińska. 21:05 Nasza Małopolska - odc. 3 Nowy Targ; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:09 Kronika Sportowa; magazyn sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:22 Golexpress - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; specjalny serwis sportowy, pokazujący fragmenty najciekawszych meczów małopolskich drużyn w Ekstraklasie 21:24 Zakopiańska Apteczka Informacyjna - Brzozowski - Stajuda; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:24 Kraków po kolei - odc. 7; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:44 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:46 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 682; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; Niebezpieczne zachowania kierowców na przejściach dla pieszych. Nowa organizacja ruchu w centrum Krakowa. 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Pogoda - 11.02 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 IO Pjongczang 2018 - narciarstwo alpejskie - zjazd M (narciarstwo alpejskie - zjazd M); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2018); STEREO, 16:9 00:40 Listy do PRL - u - Telewizory i nieświeża pasztetowa; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 186 - Makaron zapiekany z twarogiem i rodzynkami, tort naleśnikowy; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Tajemnica trzynastego wagonu (The Secret of Coatch 13); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Bitwa pod Waliłami kolejne natarcie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 ...jeden dzień w Гродек - osadzie widmo; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Haiti. Cudownie ocalona (Miracle Baby of Haityi/ Haiti Surgery Baby Earthquake); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Jak to działa - odc. 126 Śmigłowiec; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Disco Gramy 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:35 MY3 (4) 08:05 Jeźdźcy smoków (6) 08:35 Dragons Race to the Edge (48) 09:05 Zakochany Madagaskar - film animowany, USA, 2013 09:35 101 dalmatyńczyków - film animowany, USA, 1961 11:25 Karate Kid 2 - film rodzinny, USA, 1986 13:45 Sezon na misia - film animowany, USA, 2006 15:40 Duże dzieci - komedia, USA, 2010 17:50 Nasz Nowy Dom (92) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w Państwie (259) 20:00 XXII Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa - Ryjek 2017 23:00 Ścigana - film akcji, USA, 2011 01:00 Skarb narodów: Księga tajemnic - film przygodowy, USA, 2007 03:45 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:15 Uwaga! (5217) 05:45 Mango - Telezakupy 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Domowe rewolucje 2 (6/8) 12:00 Co za tydzień 12:30 Drzewo marzeń (8/9) 13:35 Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż - film przygodowy, USA/Nowa Zelandia, 2012 17:00 Jak ukraść księżyc - komedia, USA/Francja, 2010 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Raport smogowy – wiem czym oddycham (90) 19:45 Uwaga! (5218) 20:00 Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga - film przygodowy, USA/Nowa Zelandia, 2013 23:20 Harry Potter i Książe Półkrwi - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania/USA, 2009 02:30 MasterChef 6 (13/14) 04:00 Uwaga! (5218) 04:20 Moc Magii (41/150) 05:35 Nic straconego TV 4 6.00 Kacper: Szkoła postrachu 2 (13, 16) - serial anim. 7.05 Co nowego u Scooby’ego? 3 (11, 14) - serial anim. 8.05 Tom i Jerry Show (12) - serial anim. 8.40 Co tygryski lubią najbardziej - film familijny USA (2014) 10.20 Galileo (644) - program popularnonaukowy 11.30 Bitwa o Ziemię - film s.f. USA (2000) 13.50 Stalingrad - dramat wojenny Niemcy/Szwecja (1993) 16.45 Ona to on - komedia romantyczna USA (2006) 19.00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy Polska 20.00 Kochanie, poznaj moich kumpli - komedia Australia/Wielka Brytania (2011) 22.00 W ciszy - thriller USA (2005) 0.00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 1.00 Na patrolu (8, 9) - serial obyczajowy Polska 2.00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata - serial przyrodniczy 3.00 Disco Polo Life - program muzyczny 4.00 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny 5.00 Top 10 - lista przebojów - program muzyczny TVN 7 05:50 Ukryta prawda (148) 06:50 Mango - Telezakupy 08:55 Dwóch i pół (8/22) 09:25 Gotowe na wszystko III (7/23) 10:25 Gotowe na wszystko III (8/23) 11:25 Kryminalni 2 (3/13) 12:30 Kryminalni 2 (4/13) 13:30 Zaklinaczka duchów (2/22) 14:30 Rango - komedia, USA, 2011 16:45 Piękna i Borys bestia - komedia, USA, 1997 19:00 Zabójcza broń (17/18) 20:00 Torque: Jazda na krawędzi - film sensacyjny, USA, 2004 21:45 Zabójcza broń (18) 22:50 Ucieczka z Nowego Jorku - film S-F, USA, 1981 00:55 Moc Magii (41/150) 03:05 Druga strona medalu (8) 03:35 Druga strona medalu 2 (1/7) 04:05 Druga strona medalu 2 (2/7) 04:35 Druga strona medalu 2 (4/7) 05:05 Koniec programu TV Polonia 05:55 Dom - odc. 19/25 - Jestem dla Ciebie niedzielą - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /11/ - "Ogrzej mnie" - Michał Bajor; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Wolny Ekran - (80); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:05 Kino retro - Sportowiec mimo woli - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; komedia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Magazyn z Wysp - /25/ (Magazyn z Wysp); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Teleranek - odc. 46 Design - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Ziarno - Piękna Pani; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Baw się słowami - Cztery strony świata s. II; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Baw się słowami - Morze Bałtyckie s. II; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Słoneczna włócznia - odc. 9 - Matylda - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:35 Pamięć kamieni; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Urszuli Ledóchowskiej w Gdańsku; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:40 Dom - odc. 19/25 - Jestem dla Ciebie niedzielą - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Turystyczna Jazda - Helsinki; magazyn turystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12; W tym tygodniu z naszym programem będziemy po drugiej stronie Bałtyku - w kraju tysiąca jezior, czyli w Finlandii. Odwiedzimy stolicę tego państwa Helsinki i przy okazji dowiemy się, co tak naprawdę jest fińskim narodowym symbolem. 16:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 197 "Biorą z naszej półki" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 198 "Śpiwór dla czworga" sezon 10 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1341 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Oczy w oczy - (64) Joanna Żółkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:25 Baw się słowami - Cztery strony świata s. II; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:40 Dobranocka - Pamiętnik Florki - Niebo, odc. 16; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Dobranocka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Tappi i czarodziejski kot; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 10* "Uparty jak prawnik" - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Komornik - txt. str. 777 93'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Grzegorz Wojdon, Jan Frycz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Recital Moniki Borzym; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 55 Dolina Pałaców i Ogrodów Kotliny Jeleniogórskiej - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 1341 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Baw się słowami - Cztery strony świata s. II; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:30 Baw się słowami - Morze Bałtyckie s. II; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pamiętnik Florki - Niebo, odc. 16; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 10* "Uparty jak prawnik" - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Oczy w oczy - (64) Joanna Żółkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:15 Komornik - txt. str. 777 93'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Grzegorz Wojdon, Jan Frycz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:50 Scena alternatywna - Jazz Band Młynarski - Masecki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP ABC 04:50 Domisie - Nigdy nie pójdę spać; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Smerfy - Niech żyje Ważniak, odc. 218 (Long Live Briny); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Imieniny Toli, odc. 16; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Kanarek, odc. 17; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Rysunek Oftalmozaura, odc. 5 (OPHTHALMOSAURUS & PAINTING); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Sara i kaczorek - Poezja i wena, odc. 77 (POND PROSE); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Sara i kaczorek - Sztuka bycia różowym, odc. 78 (THE ART OF PINK); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Przygody słoniczki Elli - Klub dziewczynek, odc. 15 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Heidi - Nowa koza w stadzie, odc. 28 (A NEW GOAT IN THE HERD); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:50 Rodzina Rabatków - Karuzela, odc. 49 (Marry Go Round); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Strażak Sam, seria 8 - Charlie i fura ryb, odc. 16 (Charlie’s Big Catch); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pamiętnik Florki - Koleżanka, odc. 32; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Super Wings - Poszukiwanie przyjaciół, odc. 47 (Fish Friends) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Krecik i panda - Okulary dziadka, odc. 25 (Old Monke's Glasses) - AD; film animowany kraj prod.Czechy, Chiny, Polska (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Reksio - Reksio dentysta, odc. 31; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Kaszel Pedra, odc. 3 (Pedro's Cough); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 W Krainie Baśni - odc. 13 Czerwone ciżemki - txt. str. 777; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Teleranek - odc. 54 Rękodzieło - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Pali się, odc. 18; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zielone ścieżki, odc. 19; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Odcisk Paraceratherium, odc. 6 (PARACERATHERIUM & FOOTPRINT); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Sara i kaczorek - Robakówka, odc. 79 (BUG BOP); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Sara i kaczorek - Kaczorek odlatuje, odc. 80 (DUCK FLIES); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Przygody słoniczki Elli - Ella opiekunką, odc. 16 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Heidi - Zniszczona rzeźba, odc. 29 (THE BROKEN STATUE); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:25 Rodzina Rabatków - Karnawałowy festyn, odc. 2 (CARNIVAL); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Strażak Sam, seria 8 - Bessie mknie na ratunek, odc. 17 (Bessie To The Rescue); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Pamiętnik Florki - Skarbonka, odc. 33; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Super Wings - W rytmie reggae, odc. 48 (Jamaican Waves) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Krecik i panda - Magiczne drzewo, odc. 26 (Trees Bearing Steamed Stuffed Bun) - AD; film animowany kraj prod.Czechy, Polska, Chiny (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Konkurs ulubieńców, odc. 21 (The pet competition, ep. 21); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Pajęcza sieć, odc. 22 (Spider web, ep. 22); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Smerfy - Niech żyje Ważniak, odc. 218 (Long Live Briny); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 My Little Pony, seria IV - Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle - część 2, odc. 2 (Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 My Little Pony, seria IV - Zamkomania, odc. 3 (Castle Mane - ia); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Tomek i przyjaciele, seria 15 - Ognisty Felek, odc. 20 (Fiery Flynn); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Księga Ksiąg - On zmartwychwstał (He is Risen); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 65 Lodowa laguna śpiewających wielorybów - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dora i przyjaciele - odc. 1 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2014); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Bieg na przełaj, odc. 20; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Podwodna wycieczka, odc. 21; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Spinozaur, odc. 7 (SPINOSAURUS & SCAN); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Sara i kaczorek - Szalotki, odc. 1 (LOTS OF SHALLOTS); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Sara i kaczorek - Sara, Kaczorek i Pingwinki, odc. 2 (SARAH DUCK AND THE PENGUINS); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Przygody słoniczki Elli - Doskonała dynia Franka, odc. 17 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2013); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Heidi - Broszka, odc. 30 (THE BROOCH); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Czołówka "Wieczorynka" - Zima, prod. 2006 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków - Przytulanka, odc. 50 (My Rag Doll); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Strażak Sam, seria 8 - Kula grozy, odc. 18 (Snowball of Doom); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pamiętnik Florki - Kłębek, odc. 34; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Rycerska przygoda, odc. 49 (Knight Time) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Bajeczka czarno - biała; widowisko kameralne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Tyłówka "Dobranoc" - Zima, prod. 2006 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Trzej muszkieterowie, odc. 64 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Masza i niedźwiedź - Nauczyciel tańca, odc. 46 (Dance fever) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Supa Strikas - Shaker w pociągu, odc. 38 (Shakes on a Train); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:50 Były sobie odkrycia - Historia lotnictwa (Etait Une Fois... Les Dcouvreurs); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Łowcy smoków - Lepiej nie patrz, odc. 14 (Do Not Look Now); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:50 Mami Fatale, seria 1 - Pod fatalną banderą, odc. 8; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 6. Pueblo - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Jak to działa - odc. 43 Inżynieria genetyczna - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:55 KFPP Opole - 52 KFPP Opole 2015 - SuperJedynki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (54) - Kava - a nie kawa - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Sycylia - Wokół Palermo; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 77 "Święta" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 78 "Kara" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 79 "O jeden promil za daleko" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Zimą nad morzem - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W kaszubskim garnku - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Ranczo - odc. 121 (seria X, odc. 4) - Geny nie kłamią - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 122 (seria X, odc. 5) - Wszystko jest teatrem - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Blondynka - odc. 71 (seria VI, odc. 6) Bryczką bez konia - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - W czarnej kuchni - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Sycylia - Cukier, sól i wino; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (68) Wenezuela - Boso ale w ostrogach - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (69) - Anakonda - Polowanie - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 51. KFPP Opole 2014 - 51. KFPP Opole 2014 Kabareton (1); koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 232 - 15:10 do Skarżyska (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 7) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 233 - Zdrada (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 8) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Podstępna miłość (Dark Desire); dramat kraj prod.USA (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Tajemnica jeziora - odc. 6 (Mystere du Lac, Le (Vanished by the Lake), ep. 6) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Francja (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 51. KFPP Opole 2014 - 51. KFPP Opole 2014 Kabareton (1); koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (68) Wenezuela - Boso ale w ostrogach - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (69) - Anakonda - Polowanie - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Podróże z historią - odc. 12 Prezydenckie siedziby - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Podróże z historią - odc. 13 Piękno wykute w stali - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 1. Trentino - Alto Adige. Trydent (4); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 1. Trentino - Alto Adige. Górska Garda (5); magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 11 lutego; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Pod skrzydłami motyla... w Pienińskim Parku Narodowym - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Imię moje Kinga 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Rodzina Leśniewskich - odc. 7/7 - Wywiadówka - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Skarb sekretarza - odc. 1/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia dla narciarzy i kuracjuszy - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Pomniki historii - Łańcut, Leżajsk - reportaż; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Ziemia - Podwodny świat - - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Najwspanialsi w królestwie zwierząt. Ptaki (Birds of Africa); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 Egipt - cz. 3/6 Faraon i siłacz (Egypt The Pharaoh & The Showman); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Szerokie tory. Moda; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Skłamałam 80'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1937); reż.:Mieczysław Krawicz; wyk.:Jadwiga Smosarska, Eugeniusz Bodo, Tadeusz Wesołowski, Michał Znicz, Zygmunt Chmielewski, Pelagia Relewicz Ziembińska, Zofia Tatarkiewicz - Woskowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Pomniki historii - Trzebnica i Kołbacz - reportaż 6; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Wielka Gra - odc. 60; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Ex Libris - odc. 330; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:50 Sprawiedliwi. Kto ratuje jedno życie... - odc. 7/7 - Ten ratuje cały świat - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Nieznana historia Wielkiej Armady - odc. 3/3 (Armada: The Untold Story); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Wszystko zaczyna się od marzeń; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Znachor - txt. str. 777 AD 127'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz, Bożena Dykiel, Artur Barciś, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Wcielenia zła - odc. 3/10 Mao. Przewodniczący Śmierci (Evolution of Evil); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Fachowiec - txt. str. 777 106'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Krzysztof Gruber; wyk.:Cezary Morawski, Jerzy Bończak, Marek Frąckowiak, Jacek Kałucki, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Emil Karewicz, Henryk Machalica, Zygmunt Maciejewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Małgorzata Pieczyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Starożytni Rzymianie - Życie ulicy 2/3 (Meet The Romans with Mary Beard); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Wcielenia zła - odc. 3/10 Mao. Przewodniczący Śmierci (Evolution of Evil); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:30 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Panorama Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:31 Studio Zachód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:19 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:57 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO; STEREO 21:49 Bez retuszu; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 INFO Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /60/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:20 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9 01:32 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Flesz Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9 03:25 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 03:52 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Ucieczka z piekła - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Reportaż TVP INFO - Szymon Nehring - życie to muzyka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:00 Serialowa nostalgia - Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - The Last Furlong odc. 9 sezon I (All Creatures Great and Small - The Last Furlong odc. 9 sezon I); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1978); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Scena Klasyczna - (6); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Wyspa (ISLA, LA) 28'; film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Chile, Polska (2013); reż.:Katarzyna Klimkiewicz, Dominga Sotomayor Castillo; wyk.:Rosa Garcia - Huidobro, Francisca Castillo, Gabriela Aguilera, Niles Atallah, Eliseo Atallah, Carmen Couve, Ida Delgado; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Pomniki historii - Leżajsk; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Sobie król - txt. str. 777 37'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Janusz Łęski; wyk.:Jerzy Braszka, Jadwiga Jankowska - Cieślak, Marian Opania, Grażyna Barszczewska, Maciej Damięcki, Mieczysław Kalenik, Wacław Kowalski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Bilet do kina - Sekrety i kłamstwa (Secrets and Lies) - txt. str. 777 136'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (1996); reż.:Mike Leigh; wyk.:Brenda Blethyn, Timothy Spall, Marianne Jean-Baptiste, Phyllis Logan, Claire Rushbrook; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Fidelio (Fidelio) 136'; opera kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); reż.:Tiziano Mancini, Pierluigi Pier'Alli; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Łowicz; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Niedziela z... Radosławem Piwowarskim; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Niedziela z... Radosławem Piwowarskim - Mąż, Żona, Dziewczyna i Złodziej czyli sceny miłosne z Shakespeare'a (skrót) 64' kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Dorota Segda, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Konrad Imiela, Cezary Kusyk, Bolesław Abart, Jerzy Matysiak Koń, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Kinga Preis; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Niedziela z... Radosławem Piwowarskim - Gwiazdka w Złotopolicach 57'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Henryk Machalica, Anna Milewska, Paweł Wawrzecki, Ewa Ziętek, Alina Janowska, Jerzy Turek, Małgorzata Rożniatowska, Leon Niemczyk, Anna Przybylska, Andrzej Piaseczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Panorama kina polskiego - Yesterday - txt. str. 777 88'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Piotr Siwkiewicz, Andrzej Zieliński, Robert Piechota, Waldemar Ignaczak, Anna Kaźmierczak, Krystyna Feldman, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Henryk Bista; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Scena Klasyczna - (12) Michał Pepol; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Nocny dokument - Yes Meni idą na rewolucję (The Yes Men Are Revolting) 87'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2014); reż.:Andy Bilchbaum, Mike Bonano, Laura Nix; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Earth, Wind & Fire Experience feat. Al McKay play Avo Session (Earth, Wind & Fire Experience feat. Al McKay play Avo Session); koncert kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2011); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Teraz animacje! - Poza starością; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Kino nocne - Doskonałe popołudnie - txt. str. 777 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Przemysław Wojcieszek; wyk.:Michał Czernecki, Magdalena Popławska, Gosia Dobrowolska, Jerzy Stuhr, Dorota Kamińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Krzysztof Czeczot; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Legendy Rocka - Roy Orbison (ROCK LEGENDS (s. 6) - Roy Orbison); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Legendy Rocka - The Monkees (ROCK LEGENDS (s. 6) - The Monkees); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:35 Kochamy polskie komedie - odc.43; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:10 Rozrywka Retro - Czar par (4) (w Wideotece opisany jako odc. 3); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 21 Otwock - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:40 Dubidu - odc. 24; quiz muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Koło fortuny - odc. 60 ed. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Stanisława Celińska /cz. 1/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Życie to Kabaret - 10 Paranienormalnych historii (2); reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (19); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Stanisława Celińska /cz. 2/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia na wodzie termalnej - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Podróże z historią - odc. 29 Najdalsze zakątki dawnej Polski - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Kochamy polskie komedie - odc.43; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:15 Rolnik szuka żony seria IV - odc. 6; reality show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /92/ - "Bardzo smutna piosenka retro" - Grupa Pod Budą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 LIKE A MAGIC - Magiczny świat Luca /4/ (LIKE A MAGIC) kraj prod.Francja (2016); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Stanisława Celińska /cz. 1/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Ale Cię urządzą! /6/ (Your Home in Their Hands) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Stanisława Celińska /cz. 2/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (28); talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Wielki Test o Piastach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 KabareTOP - "Sęk" - kabaret Dudek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Kierunek Kabaret - Ruchome obrazy /29/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (7) - Nauczyciel cz. 1; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Hity kabaretu - (3) - Kabaret LIMO to, co najlepsze cz. 1; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Koło fortuny - odc. 59 ed. 3; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - VIII Płocka Noc Kabaretowa Kabaretowe Igrzyska 2014 (1); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - VIII Płocka Noc Kabaretowa Kabaretowe Igrzyska 2014 (2); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - OPOLE 2017 na bis - Z PRL do Polski /cz. 2/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Rozrywka Retro - Czar par (4) (w Wideotece opisany jako odc. 3); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 25/75 - Kukła; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Czarne chmury - odc. 5/10 - Czarna sakwa - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 10/13 - Smak zemsty - txt. str. 777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 11/13 - Bułat i szabla - txt. str. 777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 O mnie się nie martw - s. II odc. 4/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Ranczo - odc. 16 (seria II, odc. 3) - Lokalna rewolucja - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Ranczo - odc. 17 (seria II, odc. 4) - Honor parafii - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 10 - Spółka rodzinna - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 11 "Nienormalnie normalna rodzina" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 12 "Walka z nałogami" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 124 - Rezydencja (seria X odc. 3) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Ranczo - odc. 18 (seria II, odc. 5) - Europejski kandydat - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Ranczo - odc. 19 (seria II, odc. 6) - Rozwód z miłości - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Ranczo - odc. 20 (seria II, odc. 7) - Diabelskie porachunki - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Życie na gorąco - odc. 8/9 - Rzym; serial sensacyjny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 8/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Na sygnale - odc. 174 "Quad" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 125 - Zielony zakątek (seria X odc. 4) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 126 - Słowo faceta (seria X odc. 5) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Ranczo - odc. 21 (seria II, odc. 8) - Jesienna burza - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Ranczo - odc. 22 (seria II, odc. 9) - Diler pierogów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Komisariat - odc. 11 Gdzie jest mama?; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Komisariat - odc. 12 Gwiazda; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Nowa - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Oficer - odc. 2/13 - Ludzie z miasta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Oficer - odc. 3/13 - Zero tolerancji - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Komisariat - odc. 45 Widok z mostu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Komisariat - odc. 46 Niebezpieczny uciekinier; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:00 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 (38): Tampa Bay Lightning - Los Angeles Kings (NHL 2017/18 (38):) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018); STEREO, 16:9 10:05 Lekkoatletyka - Halowy mityng IAAF World Indoor Tour, Boston; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Z kamerą TVP Sport - Wywiad z Arturem Wasiem; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Boks Megafight - Timothy Bradley vs. Luis Carlos Abregu (Timothy Bradley vs. Luis Carlos Abregu) - JM; magazyn kraj prod.USA (2017); STEREO, 16:9 13:55 Lekkoatletyka - mityng w skoku o tyczce, Szczecin; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Olimpijski Dzień podsumowanie; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:35 Hokej na lodzie - NHL: skróty meczów (NHL: skróty meczów) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2017); STEREO, 16:9 18:15 Hokej na lodzie - PHL, 40.kolejka: TATRYSKI PODHALE Nowy Targ - JKH GKS Jastrzębie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:05 Olimpijski Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Lekkoatletyka - mityng w skoku o tyczce, Szczecin; STEREO, 16:9 23:05 Hokej na lodzie - PHL, 40.kolejka: TATRYSKI PODHALE Nowy Targ - JKH GKS Jastrzębie ( skrót ); STEREO, 16:9 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVS 6:10 Kuchnia po śląsku 6:40 Muzyczny poranek 8:10 Święta wojna 8:40 Muzyczny budzik 8:55 Bajkowa TVS 9:55 Mała lista TVS 10:35 Propozycje do małej listy TVS 10:50 Weekend z TVS 11:00 Koncert w TVS 13:00 Weekend z TVS 13:15 Święta wojna 13:50 Muzyczny kącik Damiana Holeckiego 14:50 Weekend z TVS 15:00 Śląska karuzela 16:00 Koncert życzeń 17:20 My wam to zagramy 17:50 Bajkowa TVS 19:25 Święta wojna 20:00 Szlagierowa lista TVS 22:00 Koncert życzeń 23:15 My wam to zagramy 23:50 Śląska karuzela 0:45 Szlagierowa biesiada 2:45 Księgowa w kuchni 3:20 Winnetou 5:20 Księgowa w kuchni ČT1 06:00 Zajímavosti z regionů 06:25 Výlet do velkého světa 06:45 Studujeme za školou! 08:15 Úsměvy Miroslava Horníčka 08:55 Polopatě 09:45 Kalendárium 10:00 Toulavá kamera 10:35 Objektiv 11:10 F. L. Věk (6/13) 12:00 Otázky Václava Moravce 13:00 Zprávy 13:05 Zlatá princezna 14:05 Dítě hvězdy 15:00 Tichý život Divé Báry 15:55 Tajemství Ocelového města 17:25 Pošta pro tebe 18:25 Co naše babičky uměly a na co my jsme zapomněli 18:55 Události za okamžik a počasí 19:00 Události 19:40 Branky, body, vteřiny 19:57 Losování Sportky a Šance 20:00 GEN - Galerie elity národa 20:15 Dívka za zrcadlem 22:00 168 hodin 22:34 Výsledky losování Šťastných 10 22:35 Případ mrtvého muže 00:10 Mladý Montalbano II 02:40 Brno Open 2005 03:15 Chalupa je hra 03:40 13. komnata Josefa Nedorosta 04:05 Sváteční slovo římskokatolického kněze Marcela Krajzla 04:15 Hobby naší doby 04:40 Kde bydlely princezny 05:00 Po stopách hvězd 05:30 Zajímavosti z regionů ČT2 06:00 My tři braši od muziky 06:10 Můj mazlíček a já 06:25 Agent Ploutvička 06:35 Franklin a přátelé II 07:00 Mikulášovy patálie II 07:15 Garfieldova show IV 07:30 Studio Kamarád 09:00 Československý filmový týdeník 1968 (1186/2379) 09:15 Koněspřežka 09:25 Chcete mě? 09:55 Nedej se 10:50 Křesťanský magazín 11:15 Kočka není pes 11:50 Česko - Švýcarsko 18:00 Jan Kodeš 18:15 Na plovárně s Willemem Dafoem 18:45 Berta a Ufo 18:55 Návraty k divočině (2/13) 19:20 Zajímavosti z regionů 19:50 Zprávy v českém znakovém jazyce 20:00 Vzdálená země 21:40 Sicilská spojka 23:35 KGB versus CIA: Souboj v Berlíně 00:25 Gomora (11/12) 02:05 Tajemství 02:35 Z očí do očí 03:15 A kde nakupujete Vy? 03:40 Na moll 04:25 Uchem jehly 04:50 Český exil v Austrálii 05:10 Památky na prodej 05:30 Komunita ČT Sport 06:40 Snowboarding 07:15 Klasické lyžování 09:00 Rychlobruslení 10:00 Snowboarding 10:55 Snowboarding 11:27 XXIII. zimní olympijské hry Pchjongčchang 2018 11:32 Medailový ceremoniál 11:50 ČEZ zóna 12:00 Biatlon 13:40 Akrobatické lyžování 14:40 Saně 15:40 Saně 16:40 Rychlobruslení 18:00 Velký přehled 19:05 XXIII. zimní olympijské hry Pchjongčchang 2018 / ČEZ zóna 19:15 Akrobatické lyžování 20:00 Biatlon 21:50 Krasobruslení 00:50 Velký přehled 01:55 XXIII. zimní olympijské hry Pchjongčchang 2018 / ČEZ zóna 02:00 Krasobruslení 05:10 Snowboarding ČT:D 06:00 My tři braši od muziky 06:10 Můj mazlíček a já 06:25 Agent Ploutvička 06:35 Franklin a přátelé II 07:00 Mikulášovy patálie II 07:15 Garfieldova show IV 07:30 Studio Kamarád 09:00 Draci v hrnci 09:20 Šepot srdce 11:05 Šikulové 11:35 Panika v městečku 11:40 AZ kvíz junior 12:05 Operace JAUU! 12:35 U6 - Úžasný svět vědy 13:05 Zlatá princezna 14:05 Rosa a Dara a jejich velké prázdninové dobrodružství 14:30 Šmoulové 14:55 Zvířecí zabijáci od pólu k pólu 15:25 Útěk z ostrova II 15:55 Želvy ninja IV 16:15 Želvy ninja IV 16:40 Ronja, dcera loupežníka (1/26) 17:05 Ovečka Shaun V 17:15 Friends: Kámošky z Heartlake City 17:35 Pan Tau (6/33) 18:10 Šmoulové 18:40 Zprávičky 18:45 Berta a Ufo 18:55 Gumídci (40/65) 19:15 Phineas a Ferb (22/26) 19:40 Snoopy 19:50 Bob a Bobek na cestách ČT Art 20:00 Události v kultuře 20:20 Leonard Bernstein o hudbě (5/25) 21:20 Jiří Bárta hraje Bachovy Suity pro violoncello 23:15 Neobyčejné ženy 00:10 Carole King 01:05 Kultura+ 01:30 Zpupný krákal (6/6) 02:05 Jak se kalila hudba 02:55 Profily velikánů 03:20 Cesta, která vede nikam 04:20 Křesťanské umění na Moravě 04:40 Dvě setkání s Věrou Kunderovou 05:00 Události v kultuře